


Never any time alone

by Depressedhoe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Characters, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedhoe/pseuds/Depressedhoe
Summary: She just wanted to bang her boyfriend. so whats a girl to do when his twin won't leave? go for it anyways of course
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), slight belphegor/female character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Never any time alone

She instantly threw herself into his arms, not bothering to take in any of her surroundings. Beel instantly dropped everything to catch her. Chuckling at her antics. Before he could think to put her down to retrieve his dropped items, her lips met his in a passionate kiss. He was quick to replicate, not realizing what she had in mind. 

It didn't take long for them to be tangled up laying back on his bed. Tongues in a seemingly never ending chase as she ran her hands down his chest. Reaching the hem of his shirt, ready to dispose of the material stopping her from exposing his chiseled body. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke her focus. Snapping her head up, she looked over to the other bed in the room only to realize that they were in fact not alone. She really should have paid more attention before jumping her boyfriend. 

"By all means. Don't stop on my account." Belphie sleepily rasped. She groaned letting her head fall to her lovers shoulder. This would be her luck. Seemingly impossible to get a moment alone in the house. Of course the fact that the man of her affections was laughing at the whole situation wasn't helping. "we can just head to your room if you want" Beel offers. While that may appear a fair compromise on the surface there was one problem. The brothers all seemed to have no issue using her room as they pleased. Letting themselves in at any given moment. Why was today of all days the one where belphie decides to sleep in his own bed rather than the attic.

She met Belphies gaze head on. No this time she was not backing down. "Belphie. Unless you really want a show I recommend you get out." Beel tensed next to her. Searching for any sign that she was bluffing. He sucked in a breathe went he found none. Belphie's only response was to shrug while flashing her a smirk. He was daring her to follow through. She finally turned to her poor confused boyfriend. Placing herself atop of him, she cupped his cheek in her hand. Eyes searching for permission to continue despite his brother. While she may have had thoughts of what it would be like to have both the twins this wasn't exactly how she planned to approach the topic. But it was a soft opening for things to progress and who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?  
Beel was kind enough to answer her with actions rather than words as his lips slotted against hers. It didn't take long for things to heat up as she pushed away to finally pull his shirt off and out of her way. Throwing it behind her, she placed kisses along his jawline. Working her way down his neck placing little nibbles between open mouth kisses. Slowly she kept going down to his chest, stopping to lick across his nipples. Taking time to pull each one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around before continuing down his abs. She made sure to properly show her appreciation of his body every chance she could like this. Taking the time to kiss, lick, and bite over the expanse of his torso.

As she reached his hips, making sure to kiss along his Adonis belt. Pulling his pants along with his underwear down to one movement. She sat back, licking her lips, as she took in the view in front her. Tracing her fingernails up his thigh as she placed love bites along the other. Her fingers slowly traced up to his cock weeping precum. Placing a chaste kiss to the tip as her fingers ghosted over the shaft. He let out a small groan as she gave a few kitten licks along the slit collecting the fluid on her tongue. She placed a few kisses against the side of his cock working her way down further till she lightly sucked at the base. Moving back up, she swiped her tongue along the underside of his dick till she reached the tip. Wrapping her lips around the swelling head, she flicked her eyes up to see the state he was in. Oh in that moment she was so glad she did. He was panting heavily, his chest rising and falling quickly. A blush dusting across his face. His eyes blown out with lust as he stared back at her between his legs. 

She started inching her mouth down as she hollowed out her cheeks. Hearing the moans falling from Beel only enticing her to keep going. Grabbing one of his hands, she placed it on her head. Encouraging him to set the pace. She had completely forgotten about the guest the room until she heard a low groan come from the bed on the other side of them. She let out a moan of her own as she redirected all her attention to the cock residing in her mouth. The vibrations traveling through him, Beel began pusher her down further, while increasing the pace of her bobbing head along his length. She knew he was close as his cock throbbed. She quickly pushed him farther into the warmth of her throat. She was rewarded with the feeling of white ropes of cum splaying across the back of her throat. Pulling back up, she swallowed down as much as she could. The small amount that escaped the sides of her lips she wiped away with a thumb only to lick it away. Beel was quick to pull her down to him. Running his hands along her sides as he slides her shirt up and off of her. 

His lips kissing along her shoulders and collar bone. He was quick to unclip the bra she had been wearing unintentionally tossing it at Belphie. Neither of the couple paid any mind to Belphie as he slid his own pants down and palmed his aching erection. In the blink of an eye she was on her back, Beel pulling away remaining clothes from her body. He was sure to repay her for the attention and affection she bestowed upon him. His hands finding purchase on her breasts. Molding the mounds as he placed kisses between them. Working his way over one to her nipple, pulling the peak into his mouth. Licking and nibbling till it hardened then moving to the other. He left a wake of love bites along her stomach till he reached where she most desperately needed him most. He wasted no time licking along her slit. The tip of his tongue working circles around her clit before he gently sucked on the nub. Her head thrown back into pillows as a loud moan escapes her. Beel always dove into her as if he was starving and she was the best meal he had ever tasted. While that very well be true it never took him long to have her falling apart at the seams. Her back arched off the bed as his slipped a finger into her. After a few moments he was sliding in a second finger, her hips moving to grind into his mouth. No matter how many times they've had sex before he was always careful to make sure she was prepped and ready for him. He was a big guy after all and never wanted to truly hurt her. 

Her legs began to shake as she felt the coil in her stomach about to break. She moaned out his name as her vision filled with stars, orgasm washing over her in waves. He continued his ministrations as she came back down. A whimper falling from her as he kept up his pace, she struggled to pull away still sensitive. Beel wrapped his arms around her thighs in response pulling her back to him. "You taste so good. I'm not ready to stop yet. You can handle one more can't you" he asked dipping in his head back to her folds without waiting for a response. She groaned as her fingers flew into his hair tangling strands around her fingers, giving a small tug. He moaned out as he drove his tongue into her pussy, determined to taste every bit of her. It didn't take much for the familiar heat to build back up within her. Her whole body shaking as her second orgasm for night hit her, she called cried out his name louder this time around. Falling back into into the bed her limbs already feeling heavy. Her chest heaving rapidly as placed a final lick against her folds. He crawled his way back over her, his body hovering over her. She couldn't hold back the mewls as he lined himself up with her entrance, sinking himself into her warmth. Both of them moaning out as fully sheathed his cock, bottoming out in her.

Beel rocked his hips slowly, leaning in to pepper kisses along her neck. He always started off so gently with her as if he was scared she'd break under him. But as her nails dug into his shoulders, she urged him to go harder and faster. He didn't hesitate to comply with her demands, swinging one of her legs over his shoulder as he slammed back into her. His large hands gripping into her hips as he angled her body. Her voice growing hoarse as she cried out and moaned. Every snap of his hips brushing against her sweet spot. Tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as yet another powerful orgasm rushed through her. Her voice completely broken as she screamed out. Rutting himself deeply within her, velvet walls fluttering along his length. Two loud groans filled the room as he pulled away from her, spilling his cum against her thighs. He flopped down beside her as they regained control of their breath. He grasped at her waist pulling her into his chest. He knew they'd have to get up to clean up soon enough but he just wanted to feel her pressed against him for a bit longer. They both glanced over the bed adjacent to them upon hearing Belphie sigh out as he stretched his arms to recover his discarded clothing. The two of them were met with a smirk as he redressed himself being sure to grab his pillow before heading to the door. "Enjoy the show?" She quipped. Turning to cast a glance over the two of them "I see why you two are always going at it every chance you get. Maybe next time I'll do more then just watch." He winked as he closed the door behind him. Leaving the couple to enjoy some time to themselves before a serious conversation about adding another person to the mix was had.

**Author's Note:**

> huge shout out to the best friend in the world for helping me with this. Jay i truly could not have done it without you babe. Thank you for always being so supportive!


End file.
